The present invention relates generally to electro-pneumatic brakes on trains and more specifically to a method of connecting and interconnecting the controller of the locomotive to the electro-pneumatic brakes on the cars.
The installation of electro-pneumatic (EP) operated brake equipment on railcars and the train is a relatively straight forward procedure. The control equipment and electronic trainline cables are permanently installed on the individual cars. As long as these cars are operated as a unit train with a locomotive that has also been modified to interface with the EP train, the brake system can perform in its electro-pneumatic mode. Keeping the modified locomotive and cars together as a unit train, in most cases, it is not a problem for railroads. However, modifying and then dedicating these modified locomotives to a single unit train, does present problems for the railroads. This increases the cost of operation in relation to other load factors. Also, the industry has decided to provide electro-pneumatic brakes on all cars, including freight cars. Unless all of the locomotives are modified or some are modified and dedicated EP service, the train cannot be operated in its electro-pneumatic mode.
Thus, as an object of the present invention to provide a simplified modification of locomotives for electro-pneumatic brake service.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a modification of locomotives for electro-pneumatic brake systems without the need for permanent rewiring.
These and other objects are achieved by using the existing electric trainline connectors on each end of the locomotives as a connection point for the electro-pneumatic controllers on the locomotive and the connection of the electro-pneumatic line of the cars to the locomotive consist.
Each train includes one or more locomotives and a plurality of cars. Each locomotive includes a leading and trailing end electrical trainline connector for interconnecting power and control lines to an adjacent locomotive. Each car on the electro-pneumatic train is serial connected electrically to an adjacent car forming an EP line. Each car includes an electro-pneumatic brake controlled by an EP controller in a locomotive over the EP line. The EP controller, which preferably is located on the leading locomotive, is connected by a cable to the leading end trainline connector of the lead locomotive. This powers the EP controller and provides communication by the EP controller over the trainline. A second cable connects the EP line of the first car in the train to the trailing end trainline connector of the last locomotive for providing communication between the EP controller and the electro-pneumatic brakes on each car over the trainline and the EP line. The trainline is a standard 27 pin multiple unit trainline. Alternatively, the EP controller is connected to a cable to an end trainline connector to receive power and is connected by a cable directly to the EP line of the first car.
The first cable connects a pair of power lines in the trainline to the controller. The first cable also connects a pair of control lines, at least one of which is not used by a locomotive control, to the EP controller for communication. The second cable connects the pair of control lines to the EP line. Preferably, a pair of unused control lines are used by the EP controller and the EP line. If used control trainline lines have to be used, they generally carry locomotive DC signals. The EP controller would then transmit AC control signals on the trainlines. Thus, the locomotive circuits connected to the used control trainlines are responsive only to the DC signals and the electro-pneumatic brakes on each of the cars are only responsive to the AC signals. The EP controller can also transmit power to the EP lines over the trainlines.